


We Three

by Kikithehousemoose



Series: With Those We Love Alive [2]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Attacks, First Dates, Sibling Bonding, are they elves or humans here? we just dont know, death mention, they actually get kind of heavy a few times so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 20:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikithehousemoose/pseuds/Kikithehousemoose
Summary: Keetz is going on a date and the twins literally save his face.





	1. Glo-Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keetz is going on a date and the twins literally save his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off of loosely true stories. In which I had to google how to do eyebrows.

“Oh, no. Oh, no no no.”

Keetz turned with an exhasparated look as his sister rushed over to him. “ _What_ , Lydia?”

“Keetsie, your  _eyebrows._ You aren’t even going to  _shape_ them _?”_

He scowled, looking back at himself in the mirror as she flung herself over his shoulder. “I don’t need to shape them! I already plucked them into shape, they’re fine.” 

“Oh, don’t  _speak_  in such a way. Plucking is only a  _quarter_  of the challenge, dear, you have a ways to go. I know the exact shade for you too, I think Edward has it–”

“No! No, Lydia, I look _fine_.”  
“Darling, you look basic.”  
  
Keetz whipped around. “WHAT did you say, Edward?!” 

The elder sibling hung in the doorway, perfectly sculpted brow raised. “You heard me, Keety-Kat.”  
“Do  _not_  call me that.”  
“Then fix your  _brows_ , dear, or I’m going to fix it for you.”  
“They don’t! Need! Fixing! Look at the rest of my contour!”   
“That  _is_  what I’m looking at-” “That’s why it  _hurts_.”  
  
Edward stepped forward, standing on the other side of the youngest with a sigh. He placed his fingers on his brother’s chin and tilted both of their heads towards the reflection.   
“You’ve come too far to let us send you on a date  _incomplete_. I know it must be those nerves of yours–”  
“I’m not nervous.”  
“–which is why you should be grateful we’re looking out for you. Lydia used to be a  _mess_ when she started dating.”  
“A mess?” she rolled her eyes. “Never. Twelve? Yes.”

Before he could protest more, Edward left his side and beelined for the pencil and gel, Lydia smiling and patting his shoulder.   
“Nail check, hold them up.”  
Keetz held his hand up before he even thought about protesting, his sister humming in satisfaction upon gazing the manicure. Edward was back at his other side now and turning his head, apparently set to do his eyebrows whether he liked it or not. He huffed. 

“Don’t you two have somewhere to be?”  
The two glanced at each other, both unsure for a split second before Lydia glanced up, uncertainty melting into a small smile.   
“In half an hour. The shoot is only fifteen minutes away.”   
“Do you really think I would be so generously doing your eyebrows for you if I had a shoot to be at, Keekee?”   
“Yes. I think _somehow_  you would manage to find time.”  
The twins laughed at once. 

“We really won’t answer our phones this time, you know.”  
“Mmmhmm, you’re on your own.”  
“Even if he’s a 12 out of 10.”  
“We don’t check our phones,”  
“, so you better not check yours.”  
That was bullshit if he’d ever heard it. The twins could go long enough without their phones and knew that Keetz had enough sense to _never_  check his on a first date– if he messaged them, though, one would most definitely answer. They rarely disappointed in that regard, no matter what sort of promise they made before hand. 

“You’re giving us ALL the deets later tonight, though.”  
“We’ll know if you leave anything out.”  
He blinked, unfocusing on Edward’s face which was now only two inches from his as he worked his magic. “I’m sure you will. Knowing you two, you’ve secretly bought the place and had it bugged.”

Lydia’s laugh cut through the air like a majestic caw. She clapped her hands together. “Not today, darling, but thanks for the idea.”   
“We’ll be sure to keep it on our to-do list.”  
Finally, Edward backed away, admiring his handiwork as Keetz inspected himself. He knew it wasn’t going to be bad, but he was kind of surprised at how doing so little to his eyebrows could re-make his entire face. Contour had highlighted the parts of him that were the best, but a full brow over his eye makeup made him a three-dimensional figure. His eyes, too, looked greener than ever.

“Nice.”   
“You’re welcome. Setting spray?”  
“Yeah.” Hands traded off the beauty objects easily and Keetz put the final seal on his look. He took a breath as he set it back down, staring his reflection in the eye as he steeled himself. “I suppose I’m all good, then.”

The twins were at his back again, grinning at the mirror as they each put a hand on one of his shoulders.   
“You’re an artist.”   
“You’re practically royal.”  
“Who else could get that suave?”  
“Who else could be so beautiful?”  
“Make him fawn.”  
“Vogue your heart out.”   
A kiss to the cheek. “Knock him dead, sweetheart.”

Next thing he knew, he was out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is Keetz going on a date with? What kind of shoot do the twins have to go to? What kind of makeup products are good enough for these three? Can I possibly fit more nicknames into one fic? Find out next time on-- THE ADVENTURE ZONE.
> 
> (Unless I never write a follow-up.)


	2. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lose their drive in more ways than one, if only for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three other fics in the work right now but the gremlins in my head made me write this instead.

“We should go out for drinks sometime.”   
“You’ve said that.”   
“Yet he hasn’t taken us up on it! Really, what kind of photographer are you if you can’t drink with your models?”   
“I know, right?” 

It was late by the time their shoot was done, darkness having long since fallen over the still-lit city. All in all, it should have been the perfect time to take a friend out for dinner, but alas there were only two figures making their way around, heels clicking in sync on the sparsely populated sidewalk. Edward checks his phone; 10:29, no new messages.  
  
“If you check your phone again I’m gonna n u t .”   
He frowned, putting it back in his purse. “That’s not what that means. That’s not anywhere close. You’re disgusting.”  
  


Lydia waved her hand. “Psh. You know I’m the cooler twin.”  
“No. I’m the cooler twin. You’re the hotter twin. There’s a difference.”  
“Aw, that’s flattering. But I’m both.”   
“Let me have  _one.”_  
“Nope. I leeched all of the good genes from you in the womb.”  
“If you’re both then you’re just lukewarm. Do you want to be lukewarm, Lydia?”  
She sighed. “ _No.”_  
“I’m cool, you’re hot.”   
“We’re  _both_  cool and hot.”  
“I know this.”   
“...Didn’t we drive here?”  
“Fuck. Where are we going.”  
  


It had been a while since they’d caught themselves aimlessly wandering, but it was easy enough to find where they’d parked again. Still, even once they got in, they just sat there, no longer having an excuse to wander. Propping her heels up on the dash, Lydia sighed.   
  
“I don’t want to go home.” Edward admitted.  
“Me either. We could drive around, I suppose. Go find some teenagers to terrorize.”  
  
He shrugged, turning the car on but not moving to do much else. Lydia turned her head towards him, cheek against the headrest. “Leave the kid alone.”  
“I didn’t say anything.”  
“I’m psychic. Come on, we promised. We’re not his  _parents_.”  
“We might as well be, Lidda. Our parents wouldn’t even give a damn where he was at this hour as long as he wasn’t kidnapped.”  
“Mom would have.”   
“Mom’s dead. She can’t care about anything anymore. I just..” He ran a hand through his hair, sighing heavily. “I feel like such an adult and I don’t want to. I feel like we’re all supposed to be kids and any moment someone is going to call and tell us to come home. I don’t know what it’s supposed to mean to be 26 but I’m sure it’s not  _this._ ”  
She closed her eyes, leaning further into the seat. “I know. Sometimes it doesn’t feel right to me either. Well,  _shit,_  Edward, we’ve been in movies. I starred in a professional touring musical. We always wanted to feel famous but now that we’re getting there I don’t know what to  _do_. I keep thinking we’re teenagers playing adult instead of the real deal.”  
She took a breath and said quieter,  
“Is it bad that I’m almost.. jealous of him? We’ve both gone on a few dates in the past but I think I’ve always felt... well, untouchable. So above everyone else. I keep dreaming of someone who meets my standards and there just  _isn’t_  one. I’d kill to be getting ready for a date like that. One that doesn’t end in business or a one-nighter. A date who spoils me and calls me princess and makes me forget about running a company.”  
  
“I could’ve done without some of that but...”  
Lydia laughed, flailing a foot in his direction. “Fuck you. Here I was getting all sentimental--”  
“No, I started it, so I’m stopping it.” He sat up, putting a hand on the wheel. “Where do you want to go?”   
“Let’s just go to the dance bar. I want to get fucked up.”  
“Uh, no. The dance bar isn’t ready for me tonight.”   
“Oh my goooooooood. Let’s just Race, then.”  
“My thoughts exactly.” 

 

 

They were on the road for a good five minutes before he piped up again.   
“It’s not bad, you know.”  
“Hm?”  
“Being jealous.”  
“Oh.”  
“..I am too. Sometimes. I’m beyond happy for him,  but I don’t know if I’ll ever find someone who means that much to me.”  
“Someone you can get nervous for?”  
“Yeah. I can’t remember the last time I was nervous, Lid.”  
“Most people would consider that a good thing.”  
“We aren’t most people. Sometimes it feels like I might not feel enough. Does that make sense? When our mother died, for example. We were all sad, but even though you and I had more time with her I didn’t feel sad for as long as I should have. I just felt... angry, for a while. Like our childhood had died too. And then it was nothing. I didn’t feel a thing about her, not even at the funeral. I was only truly happy that she could fund Wonderland.”  
“No one can blame you for that, dear. We hardly knew her. I think I have about just as many memories of her as of our uncle.”  
“Right. Our ‘uncle’.”   
“Right.” She shrugged. “I don’t think that’s bad. You grew up a lot faster than me, I think.”  
“Does growing up mean I stop feeling?”  
“Hell if I know. Is that the highway?”  
“Looks like it.”  
“Go for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, based off of real conversations and experiences. I'll stop writing these two(three) when I run out of material, which will be never.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz thinks he's a romantic: he's read the novels, he's seen the movies, he's listened to the music. But when it comes to a real date with someone he's admired from afar for the past few years... well, hopefully it goes as well as it goes in fanfiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't gift a chapter to someone but this is my shoddy birthday gift for @LabCoatRaccoon, the Edward to my Keetz. You know exactly what in this chapter is inspired by you, even though you aren't in it. Hope your transition into legal adulthood has been a fun one and that you don't lose your spark.

Were it up to Kravitz, he would spend the rest of his life in the car, safe in the confinement of tinted windows and the soothing melody of the string quartet singing out from his radio. His hands hadn’t moved from where they’d been on the wheel when he parked, knuckles red on the fake leather as he kept a nervous grip. Really, he had stayed in the car long enough. His date was probably here already. Would he have gone ahead and gotten a table? Would he wait for Kravitz out front? In his own car? Would he  _ leave _ ? Would he think that Kravitz had stood him up? Did he even know what Kravitz’s car looked like? He might have even parked right beside of him and was sitting in there, broken hearted that Kravitz had stood him up, or maybe he didn’t care about Kravitz at all and he would go leave to do something else, maybe he would never think about Kravitz again and he would forever be the guy who stood him up at a Korean barbecue, maybe--

 

Kravitz leaned his head back against the headrest, taking a long deep breath in and holding it for a moment before letting it back out. And again; a long breath in, a pause, a long breath out. It was probably stupid that he was getting so worked up about this. It was just a date. He’d been on plenty of dates before. And it wasn’t like this date was exactly a stranger.

 

Nope, not a stranger. Just  _ Keetz McAllistar.  _ Famous beauty blogger. Actor in one of Kravitz’s favorite movies of all time. Younger brother of two of the most intimidating people he’s ever seen.    
Not a stranger.   
Still a huge deal. 

 

Which also meant that he wasn’t just keeping his date waiting, he was keeping  _ Keetz  _ waiting, and he would rather just die right now than have to choose whether or not to go in. 

 

He glanced at his phone and cringed, turning the screen off and taking another breath. If he waited too much longer, he might  _ actually  _ get left behind. It was now or never. 

 

Kravitz turned his car off and went to face his date.

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

“It’s so infuriating how many people don’t bother to cater to your skin tone. It’s not like it’s even  _ hard.  _ Here I am having gotten your entire profile in the span of an hour or two.” Keetz paused only to chew another piece of Hawaiian steak, eyes still narrowed as though he were continuing on his rant. Kravitz knew better by now than to interject while he still had the  _ look,  _ so he poked at some baby octopus while politely waiting for him to continue. 

“The problem is that no one wants to put any  _ effort  _ in. Not in creating, not in producing, not in marketing. Why take any risks when you’ve already found a good market, you know? Yet all the while there are literally  _ shades  _ of people who would be more than willing to buy the products if they were only listened to. Even the kits that  _ do  _ cater to you are way more expensive, right?”

 

Kravitz nodded absently, watching his dates face as he continued on his rant. At first Kravitz had been worried about whether he was too dressed up, if it was acceptable to put so much effort into preparing for a date as simple as this, but the more he studied Keetz the more he realized they had probably both put a fair amount of preparation into how they looked. 

 

Beauty came naturally to Keetz, of course. Sometimes Kravitz wondered why he even had to wear makeup. The answer was sitting right in front of him: Keetz’s makeup brought out his best features. His siblings wore makeup more like accessories, focusing more on what their designs  _ expressed  _ about them rather than how it brought out certain attributes. It looked great, but it wasn’t the kind of makeup Kravitz gravitated towards, and he was glad to see that Keetz was also one for keeping it fairly simple. He had done some basic contour, put on a bit of eyeliner and some impossibly durable dark lipstick, and… his eyebrows? They looked sharp, at least, but Kravitz was having a hard time telling what Keetz had spent time on as opposed to what was just  _ him.  _

 

Then there were his  _ eyes…  _ Once he had been drawn to them, it was hard to look away. They were hazel, a gorgeous mix of amber and green and blue, as complex as the face that owned them. Kravitz was no stranger to how much emotion people could hold in their eyes, but for Keetz it was like his  _ source _ , a font for all the feeling he used the rest of his body to convey. His expressions weren’t isolated to his face; they were in the angling of his elbows, the way he tilted his head, how he clenched his fingers or posed his feet, how quick and fluid he chose his movements to be. Keetz spoke with his whole body, which was as magnificent as it was overwhelming, and if he ever got too loud Kravitz would find himself looking in his eyes and being able to see all he needed to see. 

 

The rest of his face was just as intricate in expression. His mouth-- he was smirking. Kravitz blinked and zoned back into the conversation, all the sounds and sensations of the restaurant returning from where he’d muted them. Keetz leaned his face against his palm, giving his date a knowing smirk. “You back in the land of the living? I asked if you were ready to go.” 

 

“Oh, um, yes. If you are.” Keetz’s grin widened as Kravitz stood, leading the way out of the restaurant so that he could hold the doors open for his date. Kravitz can’t help but think of how perfectly Keetz fits in with the warm night. Even when all he’s doing is stepping out of a restaurant, he radiates confidence and appeal-- he’s so full of  _ life  _ that Kravitz himself feels like a ghost standing next to him. He can’t wrap his mind around the idea that he just went on a  _ date  _ with this man. 

 

That same smile turns back to face him, face illuminated by the streetlight above. He holds out a hand. “Well, anything else you want to do? Night’s still young.”

 

Kravitz glances down at the hand before taking it, looking back up and meeting his date’s smile. “By the way you look, I think you have something in mind.”

 

Keetz’s eyes glinted mischievously and he winked. “Me? Of  _ course. _ You don’t mind walking, do you?”   
Kravitz shook his head and Keetz grinned, pulling him along until they were walking side by side, hands still intertwined. “Good. I wanted to show you something while we were over here. Keep it on the down-low though. This is exclusive behind-the-scenes content.”

 

They lapsed into comfortable silence as they walked, journey interrupted by nothing other than the ambient noise of the shopping center area. Not as many people were out on a weeknight, which Kravitz appreciated. He hated being pushed along by a crowd when he just wanted to stop and look at something. Now, though, it was just them. They had all the time in the world, even though the only thing Kravitz really wanted to look at was the man beside him.

 

Keetz squeezed his hand as they rounded a corner, stopping at an empty storefront. Kravitz looked up at the vacant building, never having paid much attention to it before. There weren’t as many open spaces now that the mall had become more populated, and those that were still empty were largely ignored in favor of operating stores. Kravitz turned to look at Keetz with confusion, only to find the other man staring up at the space as well. His face was soft, eyes alight with some fanciful vision that only he could see. The question died on Kravitz’s lips, almost afraid to interrupt Keetz’s dreaming. Thankfully, he answered.

 

“This is where we’re going to put Wonderland.” Kravitz looked back up at the building at Keetz’s wistful sigh. “Someday. Once we decide to start putting up storefronts. We don’t really need them right now. They would be more for consultations and custom work, like I did for you at dinner tonight.” Keetz bumped his shoulder and Kravitz looked back to find Keetz smiling at him. He returned the smile easily. 

 

“That’s… great. I think Wonderland would be really good for that.” He wasn’t sure exactly what to say, but Keetz seemed satisfied enough. Kravitz was the one to squeeze his hand this time, trying to ignore how much his heart was suddenly pounding.“Thank you for showing me.”

 

Keetz’s gaze stayed on him for an extra minute, considering something, but after a moment he just smiled and nodded, winking. “No telling now.” 

 

Before Kravitz could think of a reply, Keetz was leading them back to the parking lot. 

 

It was only as he was driving away that Kravitz realized he hadn’t wanted to leave. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KravKeetz as a theory is my lifeblood, don't get me wrong, but consider also..... KravKeetz as a ship name. You're welcome.


End file.
